


Happy Happy Halloween

by Scythela



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Candy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Pumpkin carving, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating, just at the end when the kid's asleep, they're all happy, they're responsible parents too... i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scythela/pseuds/Scythela
Summary: Julian grinned, toothy smile missing a few teeth as was usual with young children. “It’s Halloween! I thought we should carve the pumpkins early so we can go trick or treating later tonight.”“I think you’re just in a rush to get some cavities, love. Just another visit to the dentist waiting to happen.” Paul yawned, propping himself up on the bed and swinging his legs to the side. “Come on, you’re excited. Let’s spend that energy on some decorating.”-----The Lennon-McCartneys celebrate their Halloween with tooth-rotting fluff as sweet as candy.
Relationships: Brian Epstein/George Martin, George Harrison & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34
Collections: Halloqueer 2020





	Happy Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shireisnotonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shireisnotonfire/gifts).



> hey hey it's my entry for halloqueer™ and i wanted smth sweet

Nestled amongst the nearly identical houses in a nondescript London cul-de-sac was the Lennon-McCartney household, a family composed of two loving fathers and one cheery kid. During the early hours of October 31st, an 8-year old Julian Lennon was already up and about, quietly sneaking into his parents’ bedroom in hopes of waking them up. The carpeted floor muffled the sound of his little footsteps as he inched closer to their bed, upon which he jumped on repeatedly as if it was a trampoline. When it proved futile, he decided to shake his blanketed fathers awake, little hands barely making their bodies budge or move.

“Dad, Pa, wake up! Wake up!” Julian hissed, even slapping one of them on the arm. “It’s a big day today, so come on!”

Paul stirred, purple sleeping mask on his face askew. He sighed and shook his husband John, who seemed to be still sound asleep. “Mn… darling, turn the alarm off, I’m sleeping in today.”

John hummed, smiling mischievously. “I agree, the alarm’s a bit too loud for my liking. I should hit the snooze button.” John raised a bony finger and booped his son’s nose, chuckling as he did so.

“Daaaaaad!” Julian groaned in frustration, causing the dog to awaken and give a groggy bark as it jumped off the bed to sleep on the rug. “I’m not an alarm clock! Pa, I can’t believe you two are doing a bit.” He sighed, nestling himself between his parents.

Paul raised the sleeping mask to his forehead, revealing eyes slowly opening as they adjusted to the light. “So what did you want to wake us up for, you little devil?” Paul affectionately pinched his son’s cheek. “It’s not your birthday and it’s not a school day… at least I think so.”

Julian grinned, toothy smile missing a few teeth as was usual with young children. “It’s Halloween! I thought we should carve the pumpkins early so we can go trick or treating later tonight.”

“I think you’re just in a rush to get some cavities, love. Just another visit to the dentist waiting to happen.” Paul yawned, propping himself up on the bed and swinging his legs to the side. “Come on, you’re excited. Let’s spend that energy on some decorating.”

“Yay!” Julian cheered, scrambling off the bed to race to the door with a spring in his step.

John languidly stretched his limbs until he heard an audible crick in his bones, palming the nightstand for his glasses before he slipped them on. Paul fixed his appearance, grabbing a nearby robe to cover his naked body with. “Christ, I can’t keep up with kids nowadays,” said John, rubbing his neck. “When I was his age, I’d sleep in for hours and wake up at seven in the evening. God forbid he goes hyper on sugar tonight.”

“You do the same with caffeine, love,” said Paul, tying the belt around his waist. “Try not to empty a pot before I finish showering, I want some coffee too.”

John nodded, kissing Paul’s lips. Ew, morning breath, but he didn’t mind much. “Will do.”

Paul made his way to the ensuite bathroom as John and Julian headed straight to the kitchen. Julian sat himself by the dining table as John gathered everything he needed to cook a proper meal. Their days usually started like this, John cooking up the breakfast for the family as Paul was a disastrous cook. Julian usually fell asleep while waiting for the food but since it was Halloween, the kid was wide awake for everything and already vibrating in excitement. Feeling a bit of the spooky spirit, John made oddly shaped pancakes that resembled ghosts and spiderwebs.

The coffee maker hummed lowly as John waited for the grounds to blend. When it was ready, he prepared two mugs of coffee and added three sugar cubes for Paul. He procured some syrup from the fridge and plated the pancakes, grabbing a dull knife and fork for his son. John sat down next to Julian, eating the pancakes and deeming them delicious. He raised the mug of coffee to his lips, blowing on it gently to cool the hot black liquid. A hand softly tickled the back of his neck and he turned to see Paul, hair still a bit damp from his bath and wetting his beige cable-knit sweater with droplets of water. He leaned down to give John a small peck before he sat next to him, digging into the food.

The conversations they had were light, peppering the morning’s silence with idle chatter about menial things such as school, work, pumpkin patches, and whatnot. Paul smiled to himself, never getting tired of the family’s simple domestic life ever since they prioritized raising Julian over touring. It was quiet, blissful mornings like this that made him happy to wake up to the smiles on John and Julian’s faces. John noticed him smiling and offered a smile back, the kind of smile that only made Paul smile more.

Julian was the first finish his meal and run off to their backyard, a sizable space that was home to Paul’s countless vegetables and flowers that he lovingly tended to. The couple followed him, John retrieving tools to carve pumpkins from his humble shed while Paul carried their pumpkins to the carving table they set up the day before.

“Careful, Jules! It’s heavy!” Paul warned, watching Julian run with a heavy pumpkin in his small hands. He looked as though he was ready to trip at any moment and Paul felt the urge to run over and take the gourd, even if he was already carrying two. “Wait, let me carry that for y—”

“He’s a strong lad, he can carry a pumpkin just fine,” John reassured. He and Paul caught up to Julian and placed their pumpkins on the table, John grabbing the nearby carving tools. “There we are. Now, let’s gut these pumpkins!”

“Yeah!” Julian excitedly pumped his fist in the air. The family began to scoop out the contents of the pumpkins and placed them in a bowl to be mixed with garden fertilizer later. As soon as their pumpkins were clean and hollow, they wasted no time in drawing their designs with felt tip markers. The knives dug into the pumpkins’ exteriors with an audible “ _shick!_ ” as they carved the jack-o’-lanterns.

John was first to finish, followed by Paul, and lastly Julian. As John examined his handiwork, he glanced at Paul, who seemed to have noticed something. He looked at him intently, face only inches apart as John wondered what for. His manicured hands cupped his cheeks and John could only stare at him in confusion. His skin flushed a baby pink shade as Paul’s gaze always did things to him.

John got his answer soon enough when Paul picked orange stuff from his face and tossed them into the bowl. “Sorry, there were some pumpkin bits on your face,” Paul said, rubbing the remains of the pulp off from his face with a thumb.

“Oh.” John blurted. “I was expecting a kiss.”

“Oh!” Paul laughed before playfully kissing him on the lips. “Is that better?”

“Yes.” He tasted Paul’s chapstick, a taste hinting strawberry. John licked his lips and leaned in for another one. When they pulled apart, they noticed Julian pretending that nothing happened by looking away and focusing on his pumpkin. “Alright,” He coughed awkwardly and patted Julian’s shoulder, “let’s prop up these three by the porch and hang up some decorations.”

Decorating the whole house took up the whole afternoon. The three pumpkins had large lit candles inside, the light peeping through the carvings and completing the whole “ _spoooooky_!” look, as Julian would say. At the moment, Paul was stood on a stepladder and hammering away above the doorstep of their home, hanging up the final pumpkin banner with the word “HALLOWEENIE” on it, painted crudely by his son.

Paul extended a palm in John’s direction. “Can you hand me the last nail, love?”

“Here you go.” John handed it over before Paul hammered it down.

“There we are…” said Paul, descending from the stepladder and stepping back to view his handiwork. He hummed, satisfied with it. “What do you think?” He asked John, waiting for his input.

“Hm… not too shabby.” John placed a finger under his chin. “Although you could raise that little corner thing over there to make it look askew, it looks a little plain for me. Gives a little bit more ‘oomph’ if you don’t make it symmetrical. Y’know, a bit more impact?”

Paul looked at the decoration but found nothing wrong with it. “But I think making it symmetrical makes it more appealing.” He squinted his eyes, sensing a disagreement. “Look, if I made it asymmetrical, then it would be a tad bit harder to read.”

John sighed in exasperation and scratched his head No winning when it came to impasses with Paul. “Whatever you say, dear.”

As Paul placed the hammer back in the toolbox, their attention was drawn to the footsteps the recognized to be Julian’s. He opened the door of their home, peeping behind it. “Dad, Pa! It’s almost six, can we please please _please_ go trick or treating now?”

John tousled his hair, chuckling. “What’s all the rush for?”

“Dhani says that if I’ll get more candy than him, then he’ll teach me this cool secret guitar technique he got from his dad. We’re supposed to meet under the oak tree right outside later tonight.”

“Hear that, Paulie? Seems like a competition between the Lennon-McCartneys and Harrison-Starkeys again. Do you reckon we’d win this time?”

“I’ll be damned if we won’t win,” Paul replied, patting Julian on the back. “Let’s get dressed, then. We have pumpkin baskets to fill and secrets to learn. Your costume’s in the bottom drawer, luv— prepared it a few days ago.”

“Thanks, pa!”

As if like wildfire, Julian sped back to his room as John and Paul proceeded to theirs. They rummaged through their closets in search of any costumes befitting the Halloween spirit. Paul found costumes recent and old, some from a few years ago when they would do skits for the band and some from those stupid college couple costume parties. As he mulled over his selection, John rested his head on Paul’s shoulder from behind, wrapping his arms around him in a loose hug.

“What are you thinking of wearing? The sexy cop outfit?”

Paul blushed. “Don’t be daft, I can’t wear it in public. Besides, we only use that for sex.”

“It’ll look good on you,” John cooed into his ear. “A costume is a costume and I think that the sexy cop outfit is a damn good choice. Makes your ass look nicer too… Well, as nicer as you can get with stunning.” A playful hand rubbed the cleft of Paul’s ass and the bassist let out a breathy laugh.

“Can’t exactly go out as a family in some kinky cop get up, can’t I?”

John pursed his lips. “Ah… you got me there.”

“Let’s save the sexy costumes for the bedroom, yeah? No Playboy bunnies or skimpy nurses for tonight.” Paul turned his head and kissed his cheek. “Let’s wear something a bit more PG.”

“You want me to match?”

“I think that would be rather nice.” Paul resumed browsing his options, most of them they’ve done countless of times before or he simply wasn’t keen on wearing. “Besides, I think we’ve got some costumes in the closet that we just need to dust off. Take off the mothballs and all that.”

The older of the two grinned. “Look at us, wearing proper couple’s costumes again. What will it be this time? Pyramus and Thisbe? Snow White and Prince Charming? Oh, or do you want to go out as ketchup and mayonnaise again?”

“I was thinking of these.” Paul grabbed two costumes from the closet and took, them out, revealing those strange silly orange robes they wore as odd wizards during their Magical Mystery Tour stint. They still looked surprisingly clean and devoid of holes or loose threads, the black and red colours not in the slightest bit faded.

“Those!” John guffawed, taking his costume from Paul’s hands. “God, I haven’t seen those in years. Still haven’t found the sugar.” He stripped his clothes and sported the robe, giving it a proper tug downwards before wearing his hat. Paul followed and took his clothes off, which earned a wolf-whistle from John, who was eagerly watching.

Paul swatted his shoulder and playfully scolded him before slipping into the robe and donning the hat. “Oh, I’ll have to do my makeup too.” Paul walked to the vanity mirror, rummaging through a drawer to find a stick of scarlet lipstick. “I want my nose to look red, replicate the old look to a perfect T.”

“Darling, it’s way too early to go for a ‘Rudolph The Red-nosed Reindeer’ look, don’t you think?”

“Oi, stop that.” Paul rubbed the lipstick on the tip of his nose and smeared it upwards. “There we go!” He twitched his nose like a bunny, which John found adorable. He stood up from his seat and turned to his husband, both men looking at themselves at a full-body mirror stood by the closet, memories not from too long ago flooding back with a twinge of nostalgia. “We look really good.”

John hooked an arm around Paul’s waist and pulled him closer. “Christ, we look like we’re on drugs again.”

“Rich coming from the man who was always on _illegal substances_.”

Well, you were also on pot most of the time. You did like to share your blunts with me in the loo, remember?”

Paul laughed and cupped John’s crotch. “…Among other things.”

Maybe after a kiss or two and plenty of teasing, the married couple finally emerged from their bedroom and proceeded downstairs to wait for their son. John sauntered to the base of the stairs, calling out to Julian. “Jules! Are you done up there?”

He heard loud thudding before Julian responded. What on earth was that kid doing? “Yeah, yeah, just a mo!” He heard more thudding and soon Julian was running down the stairs at the speed of light, holding his robe up so he wouldn’t trip and fall. He stood before his parents, showing off his costume. He had the cliché pointy hat and the purple robe of a wizard, decorated with moons and stars. He looked proud of how he looked, even raising his toy wand as babbling gibberish as if he cast a spell.

“My little wizard! You look so adorable.” Paul squealed and pinched Julian’s cheek until it turned pink. “See, John? Purple suits him nicely. Son, your father told me that yellow would look better on you, could you believe him?

“Alright, alright, so purple looks great on our kid, whoopee.” John flicked his wrist but he had to admit, Paul was right about purple being great for Julian. His costume was similar to theirs, albeit looking less like it belonged to a sixties movie that was created by four men on a cocktail of primo pot, cocaine, heroin, and LSD. “Looks good, son.” He gave a thumbs up.

“Jules, come here for a sec.” Paul knelt before Julian, beckoning him over. “I need to fix your clothes, darling. Just a bit.”

Oh, Jesus. John forgot that he needed to be reminded that he married a perfectionist. “Paul, it looks fine.”

At least Julian found it funny, giggling as Paul fussed over the smallest details of his costume. “Dad’s complaining about your ‘nitpicking’ again, Pa.”

Paul snorted. “Where on earth did you learn that word, young man?”

“Uncle Geo taught it to me when we were talking about you.”

John barked a laugh, savouring the look of embarrassment on Paul’s pretty features. “Oh god, of course he did.” Paul shook his head and groaned. “Now, grab your little basket, alright? We’ve got lots of candies to take, so remember to say thank you and be polite, alright?”

John provided his son with a flimsy plastic bucket in the shape of a pumpkin. “And if it isn’t enough, we can steal from other children.” He smirked, which got him an elbow to the side from Paul.

The dimming purple sky was slowly turning into black as the sun sunk over the horizon, the early hours of Halloween night creeping into the sky and chilling the cul-de-sac. Leaves crunched and crackled as children from all families ran out of their houses and trampled them, sporting silly costumes that ranged from the cheapest cardboard to absolute overkill with intricate designs. As far as John was concerned, his family was the best dressed, thank you very much!

They went from house to house, some parents squealing and losing their minds over the fact that they have grade A celebrities by their doorstep, dressed in silly costumes and asking for candy. Some mothers even tried to flirt with Paul, which he immediately shot down with a backhanded compliment or John’s malicious glaring. Julian was oblivious to all of it, just happy to receive sweets and chew on snickers bars. Sometimes, his fathers would even charm the families for more candies with Paul’s alluring charisma and John’s wit and smarts. His bucket was filled in no time, to the point that he also had to use his hat to hold in the rest.

“Hey there, Paulie…” A blonde woman seductively leaned against the doorway and bit her lip. “Maybe we could have some coffee and a little chat?” Her tone was suggestive. As if she wasn’t obvious enough, she winked at him with her ugly clunky lashes, which only made John’s hold around Paul’s waist tighter. Possessive to a fault, the others would call him— but if you were married to “ _the most stunning man in the world_ ” as he would say, it was understandable.

John resisted the urge to sneer and offered a forced smile instead. “No thanks. I’m certain my _husband_ and I would be too busy to drop by, right babe?”

“Y-yeah!” Paul immediately nodded, sensing John’s aggressive state. “Right, uhm, Julian? Did you get your treats yet? Come on, let’s not spend too much time here.”

“Oh, right.” The lady rolled her eyes and carelessly tossed candy into Julian’s hat. “You’re welcome.”

Julian squinted his eyes at the little candy he got. It was what, three or four pieces at most? Still, he had manners and replied with a curt thank you before leading his parents away from his house. He finally noticed the glowering look on his dad’s face, as if he was ready to explode like a firecracker. They walked a considerable distance from the home before John let out a groan of anger.

“Jesus christ, what a bi—”

“John!” Paul slapped his shoulder and gestured to Julian, who seemed to be clueless as to what he was about to say. “We’ve talked about this. Not in front of the kid, please.”

“I… what a bee with an itch, was what I was meant to say.” John sighed, lifting his glasses and pinching the bridge of his neck. “She was so rude to you both and I just wanted to yell her ear off. God, who the heck in their right mind does that in front of a person’s husband and son? Unbelievable.”

“She only gave me three candies too…” Julian frowned. They weren’t even good candies, they were melted Tootsie Rolls with the candy seeping through the ruined wrappers. “But Dad, please don’t fight her. It’s just not worth it.”

“I’m sure your father’s smart enough not to, right John?”

John was about to object until he saw the look on Paul’s face. It was the “ _don’t you dare disagree or else no sex_ ” and John didn’t feel up to abstaining like a nun in a convent. “Yeah, I won’t,” he said, in which he received a grateful smile from his husband.

They continued walking around the cul-de-sac, going door to door and giving the same Halloween greeting. Julian’s hat got heavier, so John had to carry it for him. Some candies fell onto the street, so John took it upon himself to use his hat as to not let the candy overflow. They stopped in front of the entrance to the Epstein-Martin home, its baby blue walls decorated with streamers and pretty decorations, most likely handpicked by Brian as he always had a keen eye in décor. They pressed the doorbell until the door opened, revealing Brian in a matador costume.

“Trick or treat!” Julian held his little bucket out, grinning at the familiar face.

“You wore the old costumes!” Brian beamed, fawning over their silly clothing. “I see that the young man right here matches with his fathers too. Brilliant outfits, I must say,” He said, tossing some candy bars and sweets into Julian’s candy bucket.

“Trick or treaters?” Martin stepped into the doorway and revealed his costume, a bull onesie with plastic horns. “Oh lord, not you lot.” He said in disappointment.

John cackled and hunched over, clutching his sides as he felt tears prickling his eyes. Paul clung onto John, burying his head in his shoulder in a shoddy attempt to stifle the laughter. Martin grunted, brows knitted in clear irritation. Brian soothed him, telling him that he didn’t look like a joke albeit with an unconvincing smile.

John wiped a tear from his eye and sighed. “So, Eppy… Into bull-riding now, are we?”

Brian instantly turned red and Martin’s mouth fell open. Paul had to cover his lips to muffle the gasp that came out of it. “John!” They all said as John shrugged nonchalantly. Julian, the sweet summer child, didn’t understand the joke and simply frowned when he didn’t get it.

“Bull-riding? What about it?”

Paul chuckled and patted Julian’s back. “We’ll tell you when you’re older.”

“Anyway, we figured it was about time to give the child tooth problems. Make him lose more of his teeth to bag coin from the tooth fairy.”

“We’ll have none of that! Anything dental is expensive and I know that from the time I chipped my tooth. I’ll remember to make his brush his teeth tonight, so don’t worry,” Paul reassured Brian.

“Ever the responsible father, Paul.” Martin smiled in approval. The boys he treated as his sons were now acting like semi-responsible grown-ups… Well, Paul moreso than John. He patted Julian’s head and tousled his hair. “Don’t go eating all of these in one night unless you want your tummy to hurt, okay? Also, make sure your father over here doesn’t steal any of your candy.”

“Aye!” Julian eagerly nodded. “Thanks for the sweets!”

“Off you go, now.”

They waved goodbye, the Lennon-McCartneys going back to the street to go house-to-house again. His fathers’ charms were useful in getting more treats again, resulting in Paul’s hat being used as a candy bucket as John’s was also getting filled to the brim. They walked a bit slowly, careful not to let any candy fall from their hats as they knew what was at stake. Of course, Julian was ecstatic to have this much candy yet a nagging voice in his head led him to doubt whether he had more candy that Dhani or not.

John suggested buying packs of candy to cheat, but Julian adamantly refused to resort to such tactics. He wanted to win this, fair and square like a real man, which made his parents proud! An hour or so passed and they went through every house, filling up their pockets and hats with candy until some inevitably fell onto somewhere down the street. Even John took the liberty of chewing up some gum as he was certain that there was more candy than they needed.

He kissed Paul a few times, tasting different flavours of fruity candy each time. Lemon, grape, apple, orange, lime, cherry, and his favourite, strawberry. John figured that Paul was eating Skittles. “Jesus, you know you could kiss me as much as you want later, right?”

“Yeah, but I want to kiss you now,” John reasoned, stealing another peck.

“You’re an insatiable git.”

They came to the last house and started to walk home, literally slugging a mountain of candy. Julian’s little candy bucket looked as if the bottom was on the verge of giving out, but they managed to go to the rendezvous point, just right under a large oak tree in the middle of the cul-de-sac. A few ticks passed before Julian could make out the silhouettes of the Harrison-Starkey family from afar. George was dressed as a pirate and even donned an impractical eyepatch, Ringo was dressed as an astronaut, and Dhani was dressed as… a space pirate? Whatever it was, all of them looked silly and adorable. They were carrying a large amount of candy too, filling up George’s hat, Ringo’s helmet, and Dhani’s candy bucket.

“Dhani!” Julian greeted, extending his arms.

“Jules!” Dhani ran to him and the two boys shared a hug and a pat on the back.

Dhani raised his bucket and pointed to the tree. “Do you want to count them now so we can eat them later? We could do it over there.”

Julian smiled. “Yeah!”

The two children rushed to the underside of the tree and the parents poured their collected candy in their respective family piles. Julian and Dhani were intent on not missing a single piece of candy and were focused on their task. While waiting for the results, the parents decided to have a little chatter.

“George, Richie!” Paul greeted, hugging them both as John followed. “Living the pirate life, George?” He teased, eyeing George’s intricate costume up and down.

George grinned, taking the unlit cigar out of his mouth with a hook. “Aye, felt like I should stop wearin' those squiffy vampire costumes. Me 'n Ringo came up wit' a brilliant costume fer our son too.”

“Talking like a pirate too, eh?” John smirked.

Ringo groaned in exasperation. “It’s been driving me bloody _mad_ the whole day, but I managed. I ask where we placed the candy and he starts going ‘arr arr aye’, it’s awful!”

“Aww,” George cooed, “don't ye wants me t' keep natterin' like this, sweetie?”

Ringo fervently shook his head. “ _Nattering_ — no!”

They laughed except Ringo, who didn’t find the pirate talk funny at all. The band continued chatting about music and parenting life, just catching up with each other after a hectic month of work. All of a sudden, the conversation was interrupted by Dhani’s banshee screaming as he jumped around in joy and threw his hands up like a champ.

“Two hundred ten!” He exclaimed, “I got two hundred ten!”

“No, no, no, no!” Julian cried out, tossing his candies back into the pile. “Two hundred nine! What the hell, why!? This is some sort of sick joke!” He felt tears brewing in the corners of his eyes and he willed himself not to cry. “ _Don’t cry— real men don’t cry!_ ” He repeated in his head, yet his little heart couldn’t handle his emotions.

Paul raced to Julian’s side, consoling him with tight hugs and soothing rubs. The child was very upset, frustration and disappointment carved into his soft features. “Oh darling, you must’ve miscounted. Surely there’s some left—”

“I c-counted again and again, there’s only two hundred nine!”

Both parents winced, guilty of eating some of their son’s candy. They sheepishly rubbed the back of their necks and comforted their son. Even Ringo and Dhani felt sorry and tried to cheer up Julian, even if it all seemed futile.

George knelt before Julian, raising his eyepatch and looking all serious. “It’s alright, Jules.” Gone was his silly pirate accent, replaced by his warm, sincere tone. “No point in shedding tears, yeah? How about I teach you that technique anyway?”

Julian gasped, glossy eyes wide in disbelief. “Wait, really? Do you mean it, uncle George!?”

“Of course! I’m glad to teach anyone who’d like to learn from me, kid.”

Ringo chuckled. “Lord knows Dhani is sick of lessons from him.”

“Yeah, so cheer up, Jules!” Dhani beamed, wiping Julian’s tears with his sleeves. “Besides, I only used this competition to get more candy without my dads getting mad at me.”

“Dhani!” The Harrison-Starkey parents exclaimed.

Julian laughed, wiping his nose and sniffling into his Pa’s sleeve. Paul gave him a gentle smile and kissed his forehead before John fixed his unkempt appearance. “Thanks, Geo,” They muttered to him, grateful for their friend’s kindness. Geo tipped his pirate hat, grinning when Ringo kissed his cheek as a reward.

“Right, so we’ll see you back at the studio next week?” John began to gather the candy and placing them back in their hats and candy bucket. “We’ll bring candy if Julian spares any for us, which I highly doubt.”

“See youuuuuuuuu!” Julian waved goodbye, a toothy grin from his face as he sucked on a lollipop. “Man, uncle George is so cool! He’s kind too!”

John crossed his arms, hugging the hat of candy. “Pah, you’re only saying that because he’s gonna teach you some kind of secret. We can teach you secrets too, y’know. Paulie and I have our own tricks up our sleeve that we haven’t taught you yet.”

“Yeah, but you’re not George Harrison.”

Paul snorted. “Good lad, you’ve got a fair point.”

They talked about their spoils as they went home. John had to carry Julian in a piggyback ride as he got tired of walking as Paul carried all their candy. The child kept yawning until he eventually fell asleep on John’s back, snoring quietly as they went on. John noticed, so he had to shush Paul while he was talking and gesture to the sleeping child.

Once they arrived at their doorstep, they noticed that the candles inside their pumpkins had long melted into hardened puddles of wax. Paul unlocked the door and helped John carry Julian to his room, guiding him so he wouldn’t trip on the stairs. They carefully replaced his costume with soft pyjamas with adorable music note patterns and quietly tucked him into bed without him stirring awake. Both parents kissed their son on the forehead and bid him good night and sweet dreams before they silently shuffled back to their room.

They stripped themselves of their costumes and threw them into the nearby hamper. Too tired to get dressed in proper pyjamas, John laid naked next to Paul, who always opted to sleep in the nude. Even so, he wasn’t _that_ tired to immediately fall into a state of sleep, so he decided to gently kiss his husband’s neck, peppering his skin with kisses and nips.

“So…” He hummed. “Now that we’re alone, care for some fun?”

Paul turned to him and giggled, kissing him back as he pressed his chest against John’s. John could see his hazel eyes amidst the dim bedroom, twinkling with the excitement and playfulness that he loved in his husband. He licked his lips, feeling aroused. Paul grinned, noticing the evident hard-on against his thigh.

“You bet, daddy.”


End file.
